


The Point of No Return

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2016 [13]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, Married for the Spousal Immunity, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Mabel Pines, Reverse Mabifica, Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Reverse Pines, Same-Sex Marriage, Serial Killer! Mabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spousal immunity protects the individual holding the privilege from being called to testify by the prosecution against his/her spouse/the defendant. This makes marriage seem like a great idea when one of the people in the relationship is a serial killer. </p><p>Or the one where Mabel Gleeful and Pacifica Southeast get hitched for the spousal immunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I blame asoiaf for my absolute obsession with writing weddings. this is my 14th fic where a wedding serves as the focal point or a major plot point. I hope that you guys enjoy this nonsense. please understand that this is ridiculous darkfic garbage that should not be taken seriously. 
> 
> check the end for warnings
> 
> note on the title: taken from that song from the phantom of the opera.

Dipper suggests it. That's probably the most surprising part. Okay, to be honest that’s not the most surprising part. The most surprising part is that Pacifica has allowed herself to be put into the situation to begin with. She never imagined that she’d end up dating a serial killer. She thinks that Mabel might have enough skeletons in her closet to fill an entire cemetery. Or perhaps the most surprising part is that Pacifica doesn’t even think that she would want to leave. No matter what the most surprising part is, Dipper suggesting it is still unexpected though.

 

“You two should get married,” Dipper says.

“What? Why?" Pacifica asks, sounding a little bit startled by the idea. She knows what Mabel is, and for some reason she can’t stand the idea of leaving her. But that doesn’t mean that she wants them to be legally tied together

"Then she couldn't be forced to testify against you in court," he says. Dipper is strictly addressing Mabel, as always. Pacifica is not a person, just Mabel’s newest obsession, her shiny new toy. Although, he’s seemed to accept that she’s a toy that Mabel is not willing to give up just yet, though. He’s made a plan to tie Pacifica to her forever.

"That's not very romantic, Dipper," Mabel drawls.

“It doesn’t have to be romantic,” he says. Dipper Gleeful doesn’t have a romantic bone in his body.

“What do you think, Paz?” Mabel asks. Well, that’s a terrifying question. If Pacifica answers anything other than what Mabel expects, she doesn’t know how things will end. Mabel might not be done with her yet, but Dipper has hated her since the moment that they met. If he had any reason to doubt her loyalty to Mabel... Pacifica shudders at the thought of what he might do.

“I’m not sure,” Pacifica says softly. She doesn’t want to agree until she knows that Mabel wants it, until she knows that she has no other choice. Dipper glares, and twirls his knife. Dipper knows that Pacifica wants to run, and he won’t have any of it. That’s probably why he suggested this in the first place. Mabel, however, hasn’t noticed yet. She smiles blithely.

“I think that we should do it,” she says as a grin spreads across her face.

“Are you sure?” Pacifica asks, pleading with Mabel to say no.

“Let’s be square,” Mabel jokes, “not have an affair.”

“Mabel-”

“Marry me, Paz,” she says, sitting up so that the words have a greater effect. Dipper glares at her, clutching his knife and daring her to refuse. Pacifica lets out a shaky breath and a laugh.

“Of course, Mabes,” she says. She's scared shitless, but she still says yes. She likes to think that she just says yes because she’s afraid, only because she had no other choice. But Pacifica is a little bit afraid that she would have said yes no matter what the circumstances were. She doesn’t think that she could leave if she tried.

* * *

 

  
  


The Gleefuls are wealthy, obscenely so. Mabel probably has more pocket change than Pacifica has in her bank account. So of course they have an infuriatingly lavish ceremony in the fancy Episcopal Church. It’s the fanciest church that a couple of girls like them can get married in within sixty miles.

 

The church has bright, stained-glass windows with vivid Christian imagery on them, and the church is nearly overflowing with people that _think_ that they know the Gleeful twins. Aside from their Great Uncles, Pacifica doesn’t think that a single person in the pews has any idea of what the twins really get up to: not Wendy, the older girl who used to work the ticket booth with Pacifica when she first started at the Tent of Telepathy, not Mabel’s prep girl posey, and certainly not Soos, the softhearted bouncer.

 

They all think that the Gleefuls live glamorous lives, that they do philanthropy work on the side, and that at worst, they’re a little bit snooty. Pacifica’s life was easier when she thought that way as well, before she took the job at the Tent of Telepathy. Before Mabel killed Bud and Gideon so Pacifica wouldn’t have to choose between the two. (So that Pacifica wouldn’t _have_ anyone else to choose.)

 

Pacifica takes a deep breath, and tries to calm herself down as she walks down the aisle. The pews are full of Mabel’s family, and various acquaintances from around town, people who know the Gleeful twins about as well as Pacifica knows the President. Pacifica doesn’t have a single person in attendance for her. Her parents died in a car crash the last summer, and her grandparents have been dead for years. That’s why she’d been sent to stay with her Uncle Bud and her cousin Gideon. Now they’re dead as well, and Mabel is all Pacifica has.

  


Pacifica finally makes it to the end of the aisle, and meets Mabel face to face. The other girl in a slim, black tux with a turquoise vest that matches the color of her eyes. Dipper, as her best man, wears a matching one. It's a little unsettling, even though Pacifica knows that the incestuous rumors aren't true. She's shared a bed with Mabel long enough to know if her brother was frequenting it, but this isn't helping to diffuse them. Sometimes she thinks that the Gleeful twins just like to add to the fire.

 

The ceremony goes on and on, the priest speaking of love and a few of Mabel’s little followers reading cringe-worthy texts from the Bible. And then, the priest goes on to the vows.

“Do you, Mabel, take Pacifica to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” he asks.

“I do,” Mabel says with a cheerful smile on her face.

“And do you, Pacifica, take Mabel to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” He asks. Pacifica pauses for a moment, horrified by the reality of the situation. She’s really about to tie herself to Mabel forever, even though she’s seen her kill, seen the childish glee in her eyes when she has blood on her hands. Mabel sends her a concerned look, and Dipper’s glare could burn a whole country to the ground.

“I do,” Pacifica says, her words coming out as a whisper. They taste like ashes in her mouth. Mabel smiles as she takes her hands, looking deeply into her eyes.

“I now declare you Mabel and Pacifica Gleeful, lawfully wedded wives,” he says, “you may now kiss each other.” Mabel grins at her slyly, and then closes the gap between them. Pacifica kisses back, because it feels good and _right,_ because she’s never been able to refuse Mabel anything. Pacifica seals her fate with a kiss and a marriage certificate. She supposes it was always going to end this way, from the moment she met Mabel. She could never say no to her, even once she knew what she was. The crowd cheers as Pacifica buys herself a one way ticket to hell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Standard warnings for rev! pines content: allusions to murder, pacifica drowning in the darkness, super unhealthy mabifica, and dipper that really wants to kill pacifica. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I have this standard mabifica head-canon that Pacifica takes Mabel’s last name when she marries her because she wants to distance herself from her family and she loves Mabel, so here in rev! pines mabel has pressured pacifica into taking her name after marriage because SHE wants pacifica to lose all connections that aren’t to her.


End file.
